Memo: Live Action Drama!
by Kiyamasho
Summary: Ninniachel is searching for a certain Puppy who's been shirking his duties. Along the way she receives an ominous memo from Rufus. What's she going to do? A short story featuring your favorite Memo cast!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a direct continuation from chapter 26 of MEMOS. If you haven't read that then I suggest that you read it first so you aren't confused. **

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Angeal was chuckling at something Genesis said when he heard the footsteps. They were filled with force and he could almost feel the anger radiating from the oncoming SOLDIER. He and Genesis exchanged looks as Ninniachel, or Nia as her friends called her, reached them.

Her green eyes narrowed and through clenched teeth she ground out, "Where the hell is the puppy Angeal?"

Angeal forced his face into a blank mask before calmly replying, "As I recalled there were several puppies to be found near the stables. Rather cute too."

Ninniachel rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me Angeal! Where the hell is that bastard of a SOLDIER? Zack Fair?"

Before Angeal could give yet another ambiguous response Genesis cleared his throat and said stiffly, "Go take your business elsewhere. Angeal and I were in the middle of a conversation before you rudely interrupted us."

Nia shrugged, turned and took a few steps before pausing to say, "Well if you see the little puppy let him know he's sadly mistaken if he thinks he can get away with neglecting..." She stopped abruptly and stomped off.

Genesis let out an aggravated huff.

"Who does that wench think she is? Coming up to us and demanding answers to her pathetic questions?" He frowned deeply. "And why must she always act so harshly to Fair? Perhaps I could use the information against her…"

Angeal rolled his eyes and shrugged saying, "Who knows? I am not sure I even want the answer to that one." The two men turned and left not noticing that the large bundle on the floor trembled in relief and a young man crawled out of it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zack shoved the bag he had been hiding in aside and thanked kami that he had managed to avoid the commander. He was still fulfilling his punishment of taking care of Bob, the commander's pet. Zack snorted. Pets were supposed to be cute and fun to be with. Bob was the exact opposite. Ninniachel had to be crazy if she thought he was going to subject himself to more torture from that sadistic beast.

Zack leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. A soft smile appeared on his mouth as he thought of the commander…of Ninniachel. She was beautiful…well she would be if she didn't glare so much. Her green eyes always held so much anger it was hard to imagine her with a happy expression. But Zack had seen just how beautiful the commander could be a few years earlier when he first joined Soldier….

_Flashback_

"…and this is where you'll be staying. Training starts tomorrow morning make sure you're there on time."

The 16-year-old Zack Fair nodded eagerly at his guide.

"Don't worry sir, I'll be there!"

The guide rolled his eyes and muttered something about fresh blood before ambling out of the barracks. Zack quickly put his things away and glanced at his cell phone. He had several hours of free time so he decided to go into the nearby town to check out the local girls. Now that he was in SOLDIER girls were bound to be looking.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zack walked out of the shop and sighed. Four hours had flown by and he was ready to head back to the training camp. Walking briskly he turned a corner and felt himself collide with someone. The pair went down with an oof and Zack felt the air squeeze out of his lungs as the other person landed on top of him. The young man blinked and found himself staring into a pair of scowling green eyes.

The person scrambled off of him and he saw that it was girl. She glared down at him and snapped, "What the hell is your problem? Watch where you're going!" she stepped over Zack and stomped off into a shop across the street. Zack rolled his eyes and stood. It wasn't like he planned to crash into her. Dusting himself off he noticed a small package near his feet. Great. The beast girl had probably dropped it. Annoyed he picked it up and started walking towards the shop. Lucky for her that he was a nice guy. Any other person would have just taken off with it.

He opened the shop door and frowned. The shop was devoid of life. Zack turned to go, he had probably walked into the wro---

His thought process was interrupted by a loud yelp. He whipped around just in time to see the girl go flying into a nearby display case. She slid to the floor and groaned in pain as the shop owner came into view. He was a giant burly man and in his hands he held a large stick. He didn't notice Zack as he positioned himself in front of the downed female. Raising his weapon he swung down sharply only to find himself being tackled by Zack.

The shop owner shouted in surprise and fell over. Zack took the weapon from him and hit him hard across the head. Satisfied that the man was knocked out he stood and turned to go to the girl only to find her sitting on the counter glaring at him. A bruise was forming on her neck and a tiny cut bled just beneath her eye. Her dark hair, which had been pulled up, was now waving wildly about her face and those brilliant green eyes held a hint of pain and embarrassment. Her clothing was torn in several places but despite her state of disrepair she was gorgeous.

She raised an eyebrow at his obvious appraisal and said coolly, " I don't know who you think you are but I didn't need any help."

Zack sighed. She was one of those. He walked over to where he had placed he package and picked it up. "Look lady, I just came here to give you this and it looked like you needed a hand. But now that I know better I'll just step aside and allow you to be bludgeoned next time. Here." He was now in front of her and shoved the package at her.

She blinked in surprise and took it from him. Sliding off the counter she winced slightly and placed the package on the knocked out shop owner. Walking around the counter she said stiffly, "I guess I owe you thanks…Thanks." She held his gaze for a minute before disappearing into a back room.

This was Zack's cue to depart but he didn't. She may have been a bitch but there was no way he was going to leave an injured girl by herself. So he stood quietly until she reappeared again struggling with a large chest. She noticed him and nearly dropped it. Zack was immediately by her side pulling the thing away from her. She didn't fight him but the look on her face was clear enough for him to know how she felt.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you leave?" she crossed her arms and frowned up at him.

Setting the chest onto the counter Zack replied simply, "Cuz I'm not that type of guy. I'm Zack by the way." He held out his hand.

She stared at it for a moment before grasping it with her own. "I'm Ni—WATCH OUT!!!!" she yanked Zack forward just as the shop owner's stick came crashing down in the spot he had been standing. Zack's eyes widened at the small hole that formed where he had been standing. What the hell kind of shop was this?

The shop owner glared at them and snapped, "The deal's off little girl, you think you can ste---!" The girl produced a rather large dagger and began to toy with it idly, effectly cutting off the man's rant.

"My orders were very clear Shop Keeper, complete the transaction, and if there was any difficulty eliminate it. Are we having a difficulty?" The girl's voice was cold and she twirled the dagger, prepared to attack again.

The shop owner growled but took a step back. The girl relaxed and nodded to Zack. "Come on let's get out of here." Zack grabbed the chest and followed her out of the building not sure he wanted to know what that was about. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Zack stopped walking and blurted out, "Who the heck are you? What was that all about?!"

The girl stopped and stretched her arms up before replying, "Oh right, that idiot interrupted us…I'm Ninniachel a 2nd class SOLDIER. I was doing my first solo mission…" She smiled at him and the difference that small gesture made to her features caused Zack's heart to skip.

Then the weight of her words hit him. A female 2nd Class SOLDIER? His expression must have shown his thoughts because Ninniachel frowned and snapped, "Don't look so shocked, I worked my ass off to be in SOLDIER."

"But you're a GIRL."

Ninniachel's mouth fell open and she looked down at herself in shock. "What I'm a girl?! Oh my god you're right? Who made that mistake?" Reaching out she grabbed the chest from Zack and took it from him. "Thanks Zack but this is where we part ways. See ya."

_End Flashback_

Zack smiled as he remembered how Ninniachel had limped off with the chest. She was so stubborn. His smile deepened when he remembered the look on her face when he had shown up for training the next morning and she realized that he was also a SOLDIER. His smile turned into a frown. After that first day though she had treated him like a plague…

"Having fun Zack?"

Zack's eyes popped open and he started in horror at the commander as she crouched before him an amiable expression on her face. Damn it he'd been found.

In a pleasant tone Ninniachel asked, "Have you forgotten something Zack?"

"F-forgotten something? No I haven't forgotten anything." Zack gulped nervously and tried to smile.

Ninniachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and smiled before reaching over and grabbing his ear. Yanking him up she snapped, "Funny because Bob hasn't forgotten about you! You haven't gone in three days to feed him Zack! Are you trying to kill him? Because if you are you're doing a damn good job at it!"

Zack winced and said incredulously, "Kill him?! He's trying to kill me! Look!" He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the bandage around his arm. Ninniachel released his ear and grabbed his arm. Swiftly she pulled the bandage off and hissed softly when she saw the wound. It was an angry red color and some blood was seeping out.

"Zack! This is bad…why haven't you gone to the infirmary?" Ninniachel began to gently rewrap the wound.

Zack frowned and replied, "I haven't gone because what was I supposed to say when they asked what happened to my arm?"

Ninniachel finished and placed her hands on her hips. "Look Zack, you should have come to me if Bob bit you! I may be little harsh but that doesn't mean I'm cruel."

"A LITTLE harsh? A Little?! Since the day we met you've been out to get me! I know I can be annoying but hell, I don't think I've ever done anything to warrant all this unnecessary anger!" The words, livid and sharp fell from Zack's mouth before he could stop them.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ninniachel stared up at Zack in surprise. "Zack," her hand reached up involuntarily to touch him. However Zack took a step back and muttered, "Sorry…I…I'll go take care of Bob after I get a new bandage." Zack turned and in a few seconds was gone from sight. Ninniachel closed her eyes and pressed a hand against her mouth.

Never before had Zack ever raised his voice to her…Since the day she met him Zack had been the epitome of kindness and stupidty. Ninniachel brought to mind an image of Zack's smile. There was no denying it. Next to Sephiroth, Zack was one of the most handsome men she knew. Despite everything it was his smile that Ninniachel looked forward to each day. That stupid, sexy, care---

"Commander Ninniachel…?" The young voice broke Ninniachel out of her reverie and she snapped her eyes open. A young Cadet stood before her nervously clutching a white paper in his hands.

Struggling not to snap at him, Ninniachel managed to ask in a pleasant tone, "Can I do something for you Cadet?"

The Cadet's voice squeaked when he spoke, " Erm…I was instructed to deliver this paper to you…" He shoved the paper at her clearly anxious to be gone. Ninniachel frowned at this attitude and took the paper from his trembling fingers. As The Cadet turned to flee Ninniachel snapped, "Not so fast Cadet, I may need you to take a reply to whomever sent this missive."

The Cadet stifled a moan. He hadn't meant to read the memo but now that he had, he feared that the commander's legendary anger would be turned on him. He bowed his head and twitched, ready to escape at a moments notice. The notice came too late. One moment Ninniachel was reading the memo softly to herself the next minute she was yelling, " SUSPENDED?! FOR UNETHICAL PUNISHMENTS? THAT BASTARD!"

The Cadet turned to run but it was too late. With a wordless roar the commander materialized her weapon, a giant scythe, and slammed the staff part of it into the Cadets body. He cried out in pain and slammed into the wall. Sliding to the floor tears of pain dribbled down his face and the commander advanced towards him. Placing the blade of the scythe against his neck she pressed down hard. As blood began to flow she hissed, "Tell the President that I received the memo and that I will be meeting with him later to discuss this…if I were to go now…an unfortunate accident may occur. YOU GOT THAT CADET?" The sudden rise in the commander's voice caused the cadet to whimper pitifully and nod.

The scythe slid away from the cadet's throat with barely a whisper and when he lifted his head the commander was gone.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sephiroth was calmly eating his food in the mess hall when he heard the screams. He started slightly and glanced at the door just in time to see a 3rd class SOLDIER rushing in. the SOLDIER's eyes latched on him and he immediately rushed forward, ignoring the questions of the others in the room.

Reaching Sephiroth he saluted quickly and said, "General, we have a problem."

Sephiroth pushed his chair back and stood. "What's going on SOLDIER?"

The SOLDIER shifted nervously before blurting, "It's the Commander sir, Nin---"

Before he could finish saying her name the front door of the mess hall burst open and Ninniachel stood in its entrance. She held her scythe in her left hand and everyone could see the blood dripping down the blade. Sephiroth immediately pulled Masamune out. Ninniachel looked at him then and rolled her eyes.

"Everyone out NOW." Ninniachel's voice was harsh and within a few minutes the building was empty.

Sephiroth sheathed Masamune and crossed his arms. "What the hell is going on Ninniachel?" in response the female did something that no one would have expected. She lowered her head and the tears began to flow.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Cloooooooooood-kuuuuun!!! Over here!" The high-pitched female voice rang out and from a distance Cloud could see Anemone waving her arms at him. Cloud struggled not to scream and run in the opposite direction. The girl was convinced that Cloud was her soul mate and would stop at nothing to have him. Sure enough when he reached her, Anemone immediately latched onto him and cooed, "Cloud-kun It's so nice to see you again."

Cloud found himself being pulled towards her and to his horror found her lips zooming in towards his face. To his relief the girl was smacked away by a scowling Masosuki. Cloud's relief was short lived when Masosuki grabbed him and pulled him close snapping at the other girl, "Keep you're grimy hands to yourself, Cloud is MINE."

Turning red with outrage Anemone snarled, "You liar! For your information Cloud promised himself to me! Just minutes ago! Go ahead, tell her Cloud!"

Cloud extracted himself from Masosuki's too tight hold and held up his hands in an attempt to calm them. "Now ladies as you both know I find both of you to be ve—" the two girls leaping for each other cut off his speech.

"You little Hussy! When my cousins finds out about this I'll have her kill you!" **kick**

"Oh yeah…" **smacks** " Well when my sister finds out about this she's get all holy on your ass!"

The battle continued and Cloud wisely backed away from the catfight. There was no way in hell that he was going to try and break that up. Besides, this would provide him with the opportunity to think. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a white paper and unfolded a copy of the memo he had sent to Rufus Shinra. It read as follows:

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Rufus Shinra

**From:**

**CC:**

**Date:** 12/13/2008

**Re:** Serious Matters

_The commander, Ninniachel, has gone to extreme measures to make sure her subordinates are in line. I believe she has fallen from the path of good and onto the path of cannibalism._

Cloud sighed as he reread it. He hadn't wanted to send it. He rather liked the commander and her tough ways. However biting Zack as a form of punishment was too strange and unnatural for him to just stand by and not do anything. After all if he didn't report this now she was bound to go around hurting others. Yes, he had done the right thing by reporting this incident. Cloud pocketed the memo once more and then sat down to wait out the results of the ensuing mêlée.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Almost as soon as the tears started they ended. Ninniachel took a deep breath and muttered, "Sorry…my emotions seem to have a mind of their own…"

Sephiroth shrugged before replying, "You didn't kill anyone did you?" he stared pointedly at the bloodied tip of her scythe.

"What? Oh," she paused to put her weapon away before continuing, "No I didn't kill anyone. They just got in my way…." Ninniachel reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out the memo. With a resigned sigh she handed the piece of paper to Sephiroth.

He read the paper quickly. "Suspended?" Sephiroth's voice was as calm as ever but Ninniachel noticed the edge of his mouth twitch.

Ninniachel snatched the paper from his hands and shoved it back into her pocket. "This isn't funny Sephiroth! This is a very serious matter."

Sephiroth nodded gravelly and said, "Of course…I couldn't help but think it was amusing that the high and mighty Ninniachel was suspended for unethical punishments. Who was the last person that you punished? This could be some form of revenge."

Ninniachel crossed her arms and replied gloomily, "Cloud and Zack. Cloud is escorting my cousin and Aerith's sister while they're here in town and the puppy is taking care of Bob."

Sephiroth's mouth fell open. "You put FAIR in charge of Bob? Isn't Bob the embodiment of all evil?"

Ninniachel rolled her eyes and snapped, "Bob is hardly evil! But…he did bite Zack."

Sephiroth smiled complacently and folded his arms across his chest. "Well then there you go. Fair must have sent the memo as a way of crying out for help."

A frown creased Ninniachel's forehead as she contemplated Sephiroth's theory. It was plausible but…in all honesty Zack was too much of an idiot to do such a thing. No…whoever sent this memo was smart to some degree but obviously too stupid to realize they had messed with the wrong Commander. Genesis? No, Genesis wouldn't use this method. He was more the public humiliation type. No whoever sent this had a Hero complex…and Ninniachel knew only one person who was like that. Cloud Strife.

"No Sephiroth…Zack didn't do this…I think I know who did but before I go after them I need to go check on Bob. Poor thing must be wondering where I am."

Ninniachel patted Sephiroth's arm lightly before departing. As Sephiroth watched her figure disappear he muttered, "Poor thing indeed…"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stepping into the barn Zack breathed in deeply the scent of fresh hay. It was quiet and from the sun peeking in through the gaps in the wood it seemed peaceful. Seemed being the operative word. Warily he moved forward said softly, "Come on out Bob…Uncle Zack is here to feed you…"

A huff to Zack's left alerted the SOLDIER to the position of the beast. Tensing he turned to face him and to Zack shivered involuntarily as his gaze met that of Bob. Bob's black and white coat was gleaming, his dark eyes burned with an intelligence that was alien and his mouth area was dripping blood. Clutched in between his uncommonly sharp teeth was a large raw steak.

Zack wrinkled his nose in disgust and snapped, "Ugh, you are a cannibal!" Zack's words seemed to fall on deaf ears because Bob merely turned his back on the SOLDIER and continued to chew on the meat.

Zack shook his head and turned to leave. Apparently the Commander had someone else feeding the beast now.

"Going somewhere Zack?"

Zack whipped around and found the Commander sitting on a bale of hay watching him with an amused smile. Ninniachel had changed in the hour since he had seen her. The commander's standard 1st Class uniform had been replaced with an old frock and her thick hair had been pulled back into a loose bun. She may have been smiling but her green eyes held a foreign expression that made Zack nervous.

He shifted uncomfortably before replying, " Uh well…. The Be—I mean Bob has already been fed so there's no point in me staying…. I'm, uh, going to go…. bother Cloud or something." Zack turned and began to walk away quickly.

Ninniachel was almost immediately by him, stopping his getaway with a hand on his uninjured arm. "Zack…" Her voice trailed and Zack found himself being turned to face her. Ninniachel pointedly ignored his gaze and unconsciously slid her hands to his chest and gripped the fabric found there tightly.

"C-Commander? Did you need something?" Zack struggled to get the words out in a normal tone. Ninniachel was acting very strange and if something was wrong he'd rather be, at the minimum, 20 feet away. She had the tendency to overreact.

Ninniachel let go of his shirt and took half a step back. She was silent for a moment before stating solemnly, "I want to apologize to you Zack. I know that Bob has a difficult personality and I feel as though I didn't prepare you enough for this assignment." She paused to take a breath before continuing in a low voice, "I'd also like to apologize for the way I've treated you."

There was another pause and Zack felt his eyes bug out when Ninniachel suddenly bowed before him. "Can you forgive me Zack?"

Zack's mouth dropped open and for a moment all he could do was stare at her in a dumb stupor. Never before had anyone bowed before him in forgiveness…it was usually the other way around. To see Ninniachel, one of the proudest people he knew, prostrated before him in such away was nearly too much. If he hadn't opened his big mouth earlier this wouldn't be happening. But…but for her to be taking these kind of measures to ensure his forgiveness it meant something…didn't it?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cloud forced himself not to shout in relief as he dropped Anemone and Masosuki off at Aerith's church.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." The words were barely out of his mouth when he found himself entangled by feminine bodies.

"Bye Bye Cloud-kun!" Anemone pressed herself as close as she could.

"We'll be counting the hours till we see you again!" Masosuki blushed as she said these words and as if by some silent agreement she and Anemone both quickly pressed their lips against his cheeks. The Young SOLDIER blushed as the two girls disappeared into the church giggling. Blinking Cloud shook his head. No! He couldn't allow himself to be seduced by these girls and their feminine wiles… with a small huff he turned and stalked back to training camp.

Cloud was still preoccupied with thoughts of the two females so he didn't notice the eerie quietness of the camp. What pulled him from his thoughts was the sight of Zack leaving the infirmary and disappearing into a barn near the chocobo stables. Cloud frowned. Funny he had never noticed that building before…he trotted to the building and entered quietly.

"…. Has a difficult personality and I feel as though I didn't prepare you enough for this assignment."

Cloud ducked into a stall at the sound of the commander's voice. So the villain herself was here! Peering through the cracks he could see the commander in front of Zack. She was touching his arm as she spoke and Cloud tried not to gasp out loud. How dare she touch him?! His eyes narrowed when she bowed down before Zack. Hmph this was probably an attempt to get his guard down.

"Commander…Ninniachel…please, don't do this…" Zack's voice floated over to him and Cloud watched shocked as Zack grabbed the commander and pulled her up. The commander gazed up at Zack as he proceeded to pull her closer. Cloud's jaw dropped as Zack cradled the commander's face with his hands and began to speak in soft tones.

Brow furrowed, Cloud strained to hear. Damn Zack for choose this moment to be uncharacteristically silent! As he moved to the edge of the stall Cloud became aware of something breathing behind him. Immediately the young SOLDIER froze. Eyes wide he turned and found himself looking into the eyes of a very angry looking Cow.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ninniachel felt a strange sort of completeness fill her when Zack pulled her close. He was probably breaking all sorts of rules and regulations for manhandling her but at the moment she didn't care. Zack's hands slid upwards until they reached her face. Brushing his thumbs across her cheeks he said quietly, "I can't forgive you for something that you didn't do…I was just annoyed earlier and took it out on you. If anyone should be saying sorry it should be me."

Feeling exasperated Ninniachel attempted to take a step backwards but Zack held her firmly. She opted for a frown and said, "But you were going on earlier about how I mistreat you…and you we---"

A loud manly shriek pierced the air. Ninniachel and Zack whirled and gaped in shock at the sight of Cloud leaping out of a stall. Bob burst out behind him and in half a bound was pinning the blonde to the floor.

Ninniachel snapped out of her stupor and shoved herself away from Zack. "BOB! OFF OF HIM NOW!" Bob ignored her and lowered his head to bite Cloud. Running Ninniachel slammed her fist against the cow's hide and Bob toppled over. Bob mooed and glared at her reproachfully at her as he rolled back onto his feet.

"Bad Bob!" Ninniachel smacked him lightly. "How many times do I have to tell you to treat people nicely? First you bit Zack and now you tried to bite Cloud! If this keeps up I'll turn you back into materia." Bob lowered his head in submission before ambling back into a stall.

Ninniachel gave a weary sigh and asked, "Are you alright Cloud?"

"Now I am…" Cloud stood shakily. "I've never seen a cow act that way before…"

Zack draped an arm around Cloud's shoulder and giving him a squeeze said, "You got off lucky, Bob tried to eat off my arm the last time I was here."

Cloud rubbed the back of his head and a blush rose up when the commander began to dust him off. "Uh, Commander, I'll be fine."

His eyes met Ninniachel's and Cloud nearly winced at the amount of anger in them. "Listen to me closely Strife. Now that you know the truth about what happened I expect you to go back and set things right. And if I ever catch you eavesdropping on me again I will make sure you know what a real unethical punishment is. You got that?"

Cloud turned pale. "Y-Yes ma'am!"

Ninniachel gave him a satisfied smile and stepped back to stand next to the confused Zack. "You're dismissed SOLDIER." Cloud nodded meekly and left the barn as fast as his legs could take him.

"What was that all about?"

Ninniachel looked up at Zack and said shortly, "Absolutely nothing." She paused before continuing, "I'll see you around." She marched off hoping that Zack had forgotten about the conversation they had been having. Ninniachel had just reached the doorway when Zack's arms slipped around her waist and yanked her back against him. She let out a surprised squeak as he spun her around to face him. Ninniachel's hands came against his chest to push him back but before she could apply any force Zack's mouth came down on hers.

Seconds later Zack found himself flying into the wall. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU FAIR?!" Ninniachel stomped over to where he lay and towered over the fallen SOLDIER, her face a crimson hue. Zack sat up slightly dazed and said, "There's nothing wrong with me…it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do?" Ninniachel's voice was calm but Zack noticed that her hands were trembling. He stood and said awkwardly, "Uh…Yeah?" Ninniachel's fist connected with his cheek and once again he found himself sailing through the air. "You jerk! You don't kiss a girl because it's the right thing to do…I…I HATE YOU!" Ninniachel spun on her heel and ran from the building leaving behind a sore Zack Fair.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ninniachel didn't stop until she reached her quarters. Shutting the door she felt her legs give out and she sank to floor. Covering her mouth Ninniachel reddened and recalled the kiss. After a few minutes of indulging in the memory a smile crossed Ninniachel's lips; she stood and crossed the room to where her computer was. Getting comfortable she took a deep breath, opened up a new memo and began typing.

_The End...? _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oh **

**My **

**God **

**I thought I would never finish this story! I wrote this for several reasons. One I wanted to show Ninniachel's reaction to the memo from Rufus. In case it wasn't clear she merely knocked around a few SOLDIERS. Secondly I wanted to explore the relationship between Zack and Nia. I wasn't too sure why it was she mistreated Zack so much and I thought it would be fun to find out why. My theory is that Ninniachel has harbored a secret crush on Zack and when she found out that he joined SOLDIER and ranked below her she didn't know how to react. **

**My last reason for writing this fic is because I want to talk about Bob a little bit. If it wasn't too clear then let me explain about him here. Bob is a cow. According to the story he exhibits a lot of uncow like behaviors and features such as sharp teeth, extreme aggression, and a love of steak. I'm sure that the mystery of Bob will be explained in another fanfic. **

**Oh btw, kami is any object of worship in Shinto and other indigenous religions of Japan. Since the Japanese made this series I thought I'd use the word. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this little interlude from the MEMOS world! More memos will be coming now that I finished this fic! Leave a review ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Zack Fair you open this door right now or so help me kami I will bust it down!" Ninniachel's threat drifted through the closed door and silence followed. The 1st Class SOLDIER sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration. Today was the day Zack was supposed to take the test to enter the ranks of 1st Class and he was _late. _What kind of idiot was late to this type of exam?

When there was no answer, Ninniachel took a deep breath and pulled out a key. She would rather bust down the door as she had threatened but the last time she had did that an irate Lazard had taken the repair money from her coffers.

Within a few minutes the door swung open and Ninniachel was surprised to see the inside of Zack's quarters were dark. Frowning she stepped inside to see the small apartment in disarray. Dishes filled the sink, the trash over flowed, two hampers with clothing haphazardly spilling out them were in the living room...it was a typical scene out of a movie. Sighing, Ninniachel began heading in the direction of Zack's room.

"Zack are you in here? Why the hell does your apartment look like a junk.....yard...." The last part of the word came out slightly breathy . Zack lay on his bed flushed with fever. His limbs were sprawled and Ninniachel could see with faint embarrassment that the younger man was naked beneath his sheet. Walking over to him she placed a hand on his neck and nearly winced at the heat.

Zack stirred and his eyes opened. His blue eyes were glazed with fever. They latched onto Ninniachel and a smile spread across his face. "Commander...How can I help you on this fine day?" His hand found her's and gave it a squeeze; a weak one.

Ninniachel pulled her hand from his and placed her hands on her hips. "Zack why didn't you call to let us know you were sick? Your exam was today!"

"Exam?" Zack's brow creased. After a moment his blue eyes widened and he sat up.

"Dammit the Exam! Don't worry Commander, I'll be ready--" The cool touch of the Commander's fingers to his mouth shut him up.

Ninniachel pulled her hand away from his mouth and said sternly, "Zack, there's no way you can take the exam in the condition you're in right now. I want you to lie back down and just let me take care of things." When it appeared he might argue Ninniachel narrowed her eyes and snapped, "That's an order Soldier!"

Zack nodded and sank back into his bed. His eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off into unconsciousness.

---

A few hours later Zack woke up with a start. Sitting up with a yawn he recalled the dream he had of the Commander showing up. He smiled slightly. If getting sick meant he had dreams of the Commander maybe he should do it more often. Blinking he noticed that next to him on the night stand was a glass of water and 2 pills. Zack frowned. He didn't remember leaving medicine there. Shrugging he took the pills and decided now would be a good time to eat. Slipping out of bed he tipped forward slightly. He grabbed the edge of the night stand and stood there for several minutes breathing heavily. Good dreams aside, being sick sucked. He let go of the night stand and took a few experimental steps towards the room door. If he recalled correctly all his clothes were in the living room.

Zack pulled the door open and found himself staring at the Commander.

For several moments they just stared at each other. Zack blinked and abruptly shut the door in her face. Sweet kami was he hallucinating now? That had to be it. His fever must have been more serious than he thought. Pleased that he knew what was going on he pulled the door open again. Zack's expression dropped when he saw the fever induced apparition of the Commander was still there. Only now instead of looking surprised she looked pissed. That might have told the young man she was real but he stubbornly clung to his fever theory when he saw how she was dressed. Instead of her 1st class uniform, the Commander wore a blue dirndl and an apron over it..

Zack could have wept. It was as if his greatest dream had been realized. Commander Ninniachel his house maid...or wife. It had to be a dream for him to be seeing this glorious sight. A smile lit his face and the scowl on his dream lover's face smoothed.

"Zack you're naked." Dream Ninniachel kept her eyes on his face but Zack could see her cheeks were red. His smile grew and he took a step forward. Of course she took a step back.

"I know."

A few more steps and Zack had Dream Ninniachel backed against the wall.

Her green eyes narrowed and placing a hand on his chest to keep him from moving any closer Dream Ninniachel hissed, "What the hell do you think you're doing Fair?"

Zack laughed at how much this dream apparition was like the real Ninniachel. He covered her hand with his and replied truthfully, "I'm enjoying this dream while it lasts."

A look of understanding came over the dream girl's face. "Zack you idi--mmph!"

Zack's mouth covered hers.

---

Ninniachel felt anger well up in her as Zack's mouth touched hers. This idiot! First he kisses her in a barn for no apparent reason and now he was kissing her because he thought he was in a dream. She pressed her hands against his shoulders and shoved him backwards.

"Are you insane Zack?! As if I would kiss you willingly... even in a dream. The very thought makes me laugh." Rolling her eyes Ninniachel picked up some clothes from the floor. She had dropped them in her surprise of Zack opening the door. "Here." she shoved the clothes at Zack and he took them in silence. "Go cover your nakedness. I'll be in the kitchen."

Ninniachel was just finishing putting away the last of the clean dishes when Zack entered looking slightly abashed. She ignored him for a few minutes and when she finally looked at him he was sitting on a chair staring at her sullenly. His face was no longer flushed with fever.

When the sullen look remained on his face Ninniachel frowned and asked in annoyance, "Why the hell are you looking at me that way?"

Zack frowned back at her before replying, "I don't get why every time I try to kiss you you push me away. I'm not that horrible looking am I?"

"Are you serious Zack? You get sick and miss your exam and the only thing you can worry about is me not kissing you? You are impossible." Ninniachel finished the statement with a shake of her head and began untying the apron. "Anyways I'm done here. Lazard has already been informed of the circumstances and has agreed to postpone your exam for another 2 days. Get better Zack." She patted his cheek gently before leaving the apartment.

---

Sephiroth's eyes opened at the sound of pounding on the door. He waited a moment to see if Genesis or Angeal would open the door. The three of them had decided that it would be convenient for them to share an apartment. When the pounding continued he remembered that his roommates were both gone on separate missions. With a groan he got out of bed and glanced at the clock near him. 3 a.m. Only one person was foolish enough to be here at such an outrageous hour.

Schooling his features into a look of displeasure he opened his front door. "It's 3 a.m. Nia. What the hell do you want?"

Ninniachel aka Nia blinked innocently at him. "3 a.m.? I could have sworn it was earlier. Let me in. I came to return the strange one's clothing." She waved around a plastic bag and Sephiroth could see a blob of blue inside.

Rolling his eyes he stepped aside and admitted her in. Nia went straight to Genesis' room and put the blue dirndl and apron back where she had found them. Satisfied that he wouldn't figure out they had been missing for a few hours she left his room and went to Sephiroth's room. He was back in bed with his eyes closed. His silver hair, the pride and joy of his life, was caught in a pony tail. He wore a pair of dark sweatpants and nothing else. For several moments Ninniachel could only stare at him. Next to Zack, Sephiroth was one of the most handsome men she had ever met.

After several long minutes of silence Sephiroth asked irritably, "Ok what is it? Spit it out so you can leave and I can sleep."

"Well since you asked..." Nia was suddenly beside him on the bed making herself comfortable. Startled, Sephiroth sat up and snapped, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Eh? What does it look like I'm doing?" Nia stared at him in confusion but then nodded in understanding. "Ahh, You don't want me on your bed in these clothes. Hold on." She flounced off of the bed, disappeared into his closet and came out wearing one of his shirts. "Better?"

Sephiroth's scowl was answer enough. "No it's not better. Take my shirt off and leave. I'm tired, I don---!!! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT BY TAKE THE SHIRT OFF." He stared at the stripping girl in exasperation. "What is wrong with you? Are you on drugs?"

Ninniachel sighed dramatically and finished pulling the shirt back down around her. Before answering she got back onto the bed. Once she was comfortable she turned to the glowering Sephiroth and said seriously, "Of course I'm not on drugs. I just like annoying you."

"Oh really? Get off my bed. I want to sleep." Sephiroth reached out to push her off the bed. In a perfect world Nia would have gotten off the bed and left him in peace. But the world wasn't perfect. Nia avoided his push easily and said in a huff, "Oh relax! I'll leave in a few minutes." she paused and continued on dramatically, "I just had a terrible day; my one thought the entire time was 'Once I see my dear friend Sephiroth everything will be alright.'"

"Honestly, I don't see how you can find the Puppy annoying. You're just as bad as him."

"How dare you compare me to that imbecile?!" Ninniachel's features twisted into a scowl. "He is the single most annoying person to ever roam this planet. I don't even know why I'm discussing this with you. I'm going to sleep."

It shouldn't have shocked Sephiroth to see Nia pull the blanket over her and snuggle against the pillows but it did.

"GET OFF MY BED!!!"

"No! I'm sleepy and it's too far to go back to my quarters. Go sleep on the couch or something."

"This is MY apartment; you go sleep on the couch."

"I'm comfortable right here thank you. Goodnight Sephiroth."

"_Goodnight Sephiroth?!_ I will throw you out of here myself."

"That's nice. If you're going to stay in here I suggest keeping your hands to yourself."

"As if I would lower myself to do such a thing. You keep your hands to yourself."

"You're much to feminine for me Sephiroth. Now seriously, if you can't keep quiet then leave."

There was a long silence.

"Goodnight Sephiroth."

"...Goodnight Nia."

---

**lol!! i really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy reading it :) **


	3. Omake

**This is something that I wrote for a contest a while back. I decided to submit it as Special Memos chapter. Enjoy and Review!!! **

"You must be joking." Ninniachel sat behind her desk and stared at the two hopeful people in front of her. One had been an interesting acquaintance since they met several years before and the other...the other was the bane of her existence.

Zack smiled joyfully and placed a warm hand on Cait Sith's...knee? The cat purred in pleasure and shifted on his spot atop Reeves head. Zack leaned forward and said, "We couldn't be more sure Commander. As my mentor I want YOU to marry us."

Ninniachel pressed her lips into a thin line. "Zack...Cait Sith, I'm, er, honored that you two would ask me to do such a thing for you, but don't you think you're being a bit hasty?"

"Hasty? I love Zack with all my figurative heart." Cait Sith's folded his little arms across his chest and glared at her.

Zack stared imploringly at Ninniachel and the young woman could feel her heart breaking. She cared a lot about Zack and if this...union would make him happy...then so be it. "Oh FINE. When's the wedding?"

-- 2 days later --

Ninniachel stared down at her note cards and then back up at the couple in front of her. Zack had Cait Sith's tiny hand...paw thing in his and they both had blissful expressions on their faces. Behind them friends had gathered to witness this glorious moment.

Clearing her throat and taking one last glance at her notecards Ninniachel began. "Dearly Beloved..." She struggled not to gag. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union between Zack Fair and...Cait Sith." Cait Sith smiled smugly and Ninniachel felt her blood begin to boil. She continued stiffly, "As many of you know Zack has been a much loved member of SOLDIER and it pleases us to see him finding a," Ninniachel paused to narrow her eyes at Cait Sith, "life mate."

Cait Sith narrowed his eyes back at Ninnachel and placed a paw on Zack's arm. "Why don't we skip ahead to the I Do's? We don't need to hear any of this. We're very sure we want to do this."

Zack's eyes brightened. "Yeah Why don't We—OOOUF" He was interrupted by Ninniachel throwing the note cards in his face. The crowd began to murmur in excitement and the young woman felt the anger spill over.

"Why don't we NOT skip it?" Ninnachel snarled the words and grabbed both Zack and Cait Sith by the collars of their white wedding clothes. "Now listen here and listen good. Marriage is a serious matter. It's not something you can run blindly into and it sure as hell isn't something you should do with someone who you barely know. And that is EXACTLY what you two are doing. If the two of you get married now you better be prepared to experience hell on earth. Be prepared to spend the rest of your life wishing you had the made the right decision." Ninniachel shoved the two of them away from her. "The two of you disgust me. Cait Sith you don't love Zack. You don't even have a heart. You're a freaking robotic CAT." She whirled to face Zack who lay stunned on the floor. "And you Zack. I knew you were an idiot but this is the icing on top the cake. Stand up." When he hesitated Ninniachel hissed, "I said STAND UP."

Zack scrambled to his feet and stood beside Cait Sith. Both of them looked nervous. Ninniachel smiled coldly. They damn well should feel nervous. Ninniachel voice was cool when she spoke. "Caith Sith do you take Zack to be your lawfully wedded husband or wife or whatever the hell it is you two will be to each other?"

Caith Sith stayed silently for a minute before lifting his chin proudly and snapping, "I DO."

Ninniachel suppressed a growl and turned slightly to face Zack. "How about Zack. Are you going to go through with this foolishness. Are you going to take Cait Sith as yours?"

Everything grew quiet and everyone focused their attention on Zack. The man in question took a deep breath and looked Ninniachel straight in the eye. "I...don't."

Everyone gasped and Caith Sith gave an outraged yowl. The small cat pointed a claw at Ninniachel, "This is your fault You--!!" He was interrupted by Ninniachel kicking Reeves stomach and sending the two of the flying across the church.

Zack smiled mischievously at the young woman and she couldn't stop her laugh. Looking past the Zack at the crowd of open mouthed witnesses Ninniachel asked sweetly, "Anyone else want to get married?"


End file.
